


Advice

by GordonFrost (Blue_Eyes)



Series: Fluffy Assassins Sleepover [1]
Category: ICoS, In the Company of Shadows, In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Assassins Sleepover, M/M, Ryan accidental relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes/pseuds/GordonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hsin talks to Ryan about boy problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this pic of Ash Stymest: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3k8qeEEUL1r9fatxo1_500.jpg

"Why don’t you just talk to him," Ryan stated, as if it was the most obvious choice. 

"He is not listening to me." Hsin wanted to walk faster, but decided to stay beside Ryan. Anything could happen to the kid, and being left behind certainly would make him pout at the next briefing. Or he would go running to Boyd. That isn’t what he wanted either. 

"Boyd’s not unreasonable. I mean, dude, you’re the one who walked out this time, okay? Just go back there! Apologizing won’t damage you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets with the chill of Autumn in the air. Ryan could say it so easily because he was always apologizing, even if it wasn’t his fault. If something broke down within the team, he either sat silently or spoke slightly out of turn. Hsin understood that Ryan was just continuing to prove himself worthy of the friendship—or as close to a friendship—they had.

"Ryan, he’s—" Hsin paused, running a hand through his hair and took another drag from the barely smoked cigarette. "I don’t fucking know. Everything’s been kind of weird this week." Not that he could even begin to explain how it had been weird. Talking about relationship problems wasn’t exactly his forte, especially when there were other people trying to get involved. 

Ryan shook his head. “Hsin, okay, just don’t think too much about it. He’s just feeling a little  _off_ ever since the Inspector has been showing—how do I put this— _motherly_ concern? It’s freaking everyone the hell out. Like we should be preparing for another end of the world or something.”

The field agent scoffed. “So he’s just pushing his family issues onto me.”

"Well…don’t murder me for this, but once upon a time that was you. Emilio’s not exactly—"

"Do not, Ryan," Hsin stopped both of them in the middle of the sidewalk. "It wasn’t the fucking same."

"Bullshit. And you know it. Now stop being a brat and go back. He’s probably realized by now that you aren’t the one who needs to say sorry." Ryan cringed at his own words. At least they were in public. Vega wasn’t going to threaten his life in front of so many people, hopefully. 

The taller man narrowed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, blowing the smoke away from Ryan. That was a good sign, anyway. “A brat, hm?” Fierce green eyes glanced back at Ryan and the boy’s shoulders slumped. Hsin was expecting a flinch, but seeing as Ryan had so much interest in the killer, it really didn’t come as much of a surprise that he only showed a bit of shame, like he had insulted Hsin. Ryan flicked his eyes up when all that came was a hand on his head.

"I…." Hsin turned his face away. "See you later." Though, Ryan could have sworn he heard a thank you underneath the words. Hsin placed his cigarette between Ryan’s fingers and walked off.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with this?" Ryan yelled.

"If you hurry, you could give it to Trovosky," Hsin responded before sprinting off. Ryan smiled because for a second, Hsin looked flustered. He would die happy with that image forever ingrained into his memory. 


End file.
